


You had a Bad Day (And How Does it Feel One More Time)

by Asteroth



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroth/pseuds/Asteroth
Summary: A beautiful day with her family starts to go wrong for Waverly. All of the things she had hoped were getting better, that she had put behind her, start to catch up.Nicole does her best to chase them away.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	You had a Bad Day (And How Does it Feel One More Time)

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Severe anxiety attacks.
> 
> On my one-shots book I received a prompt that got several votes for it. After doing it though, I realized that the final product really doesn’t fit in that book. So I put it out in its own here.
> 
> I am very satisfied with the result.

Waverly woke up, as she often did, to Nicole’s lips on her forehead. 

“Ready for the day, Babygirl?” The redhead gave her a second wake up kiss before sitting up herself to get dressed.

“Any day I wake up beside you.” She answered.

Nicole chuckled.

“You know things like that are what make us the cheesy, sickeningly sweet couple no one wants to be around.” 

“I know. It’s great.” Waverly agreed.

They both got ready for the day, and went downstairs. Rachel was already finishing up breakfast. 

It was a bit of a reversal of the traditional teen/parent dynamic. But, Rachel has quickly become the best cook amongst them, and enjoyed it too. She had all around taken to the homesteading life with an enthusiasm at least equal to Waverly’s and greater skill.

“Mom. Mama.” She greeted them and gave each a hug. “Buttermilk pancakes for you.” She put a pile on Nicole’s plate. “And zucchini pancakes for you.” She served Waverly a very different stack. 

They ate breakfast until Waverly saw them off for the day. 

“Can you set up more of the wire fence and repellent around the vegetable patch?” Nicole asked her on the way out. “The raccoons have been scavenging again. Well, I hope it’s raccoons.” 

“Okay. Will do.”

“And remember to vent my fermentation jars.” Rachel reminded her. “I’ll be back to help unpack the ripe ones.” 

And they headed off.

Waverly started her work for the day. She tended to their animals and crops. They had really been getting the homestead set up and worthy of the name. After doing her daily work, she went to setup the fencing Nicole had asked for. Things started out fine, but rapidly deteriorated.

“Ow! Fudgenuggets!” She cursed as her finger snagged on the tip of the wire, cutting her. “Ouch! Bandages.” 

She muttered to herself as she turned back to the house to get bandages.

“Ah!” 

She didn’t get far before screaming and plummeting to the ground. 

Rolling over to take stock of what happened, she realized that her foot had become tangled in the spook of wire. 

“Oh crap!”

And, things only got worse when she stood up to see just how much of their produce she had crushed in her stumble.

-

After going back inside, cleaning up, and binding her cut, Waverly tried to move past the incident. It was demoralizing, but stuff happens.

She took a short break, then remembered Rachel’s jars. They should be vented hours before the girl got home.

She unscrewed the caps to allow gas to escape, trying carefully not to let air rush in, and then resealed each jar. Some popped a little or released a notable puff of gas. Some had no effect at all. She was used to that though, from seeing Rachel doing it. Some jars built up more than others. 

After she was done with that, Waverly set to cooking dinner—a meal she still often made, as Rachel was frequently out late.

-

“What the crap?! Mama!” Later on, Rachel came home unexpectedly early and checked her jars. 

Waverly came running after she heard the call. She was horrified to look into the closet Rachel had stored her jars and see a few had burst there lids. 

“Didn’t you burp the jars?” Rachel tried to keep from sounding too annoyed, but it still came through. 

“Of course! Every one.” Waverly defended.

“Wait a minute.” Something seemed to occur to the girl. 

She grabbed one of the burst jars and picked off the burst lid. 

She had used mason jars, the screw on part of the lid was a ring with a hole in the middle, said ring held down an inner canning lid. She pulled out the canning lid and held it up. 

A rubber disk gasket was still strung around the edge.

“Sorry, I should have told you I was using those on a few jars, so you can’t just unscrew the cap.” 

Waverly felt terrible, that was two errands failed in one day. Apparently, Rachel noticed.

“Really, it’s my fault. I’m ordering gas locks anyway, so we don’t have to do this.” She tried to reassure her. 

-

Multiple catastrophic failures set Waverly on edge. Waverly on edge did what a high-strung Waverly on edge usually did. She straightened things. And, she rearranged the seemingly chaotic decor of the homestead: Taking down fairy lights, putting them up in other spaces, putting them back again, unhanging and rehanging the eclectic wall art around the house, and, of course, touching up the numerous claw marks and bullet holes.

That was when she smelled smoke.

“Fudge! Frickin’ crud sacks!” She cursed and rushed back to the kitchen. 

The food was burned. Full on, charred black. 

She pulled it out and rushed it to the sink. As the remains hissed and sizzled, she felt the anxiety coming on. That many failures in one days. 

Waverly felt herself lose control of her breathing. Her heart raced, it was painful in a way she could not describe. Scenario’s that didn’t even make sense raced through her head. All of the ways she had been taught to control these attacks flew out the window.

_”You are a failure, and a shitty poser at that. It was stupid to even think you could do any of this right.”_

_“You’re fiancé just pities you and your daughter hates you. You heard Rachel’s voice.”_

_“What if you just grab that knife and stab the first person who walk in? It couldn’t be worse than things already are.”_

_“You never succeed at anything. You do hurt people by trying.”_

_“-could have never worked”_

_“-bringing her down.”_

_“-shoved it down the garbage disposal?”_

_“-hurting them both.”_

She hadn’t heard or even felt Nicole come in, come up behind her, or wrap her in her arms.

After a few moments though, she did feel light kisses on her neck, and hear Nicole whisper in her ear. 

“It’s okay Babygirl. You’re going to be okay. None of it matters right now.”

Slowly, Waverly came down and her breathing normalized. She fell limp in Nicole’s arms, crashing once her manic rush wore off.

Rachel watched concerned from the doorway. 

_”Is she going to be okay?”_ She silently formed the words.

 _”Yes. Are you?”_ Nicole carefully mouthed words to back to her without disturbing Waverly.

 _”Yes. You got take care of her.”_ She gestured up the stairs with her head. _”I’ve got dinner.”_ She then gestured at some of the pizza boxes Wynonna still dropped by and left behind often. 

Nicole gently carried Waverly up the stairs. She laid her in bed and left only long enough to start a bath drawing. 

“I’m fine now.” Waverly tried to reassure her. She still didn’t sound at 100%.

“That’s good.” Nicole just smiled at her.

“It’s... There’s... a lot.” She tried to put it in words before she even knew what she was voicing.

“I know.” Nicole drew her into her arms again. “Some days it will get you. And I know I can’t say not to worry about these things, because you don’t always get to pick what you worry about. Just know that everyone screws up at things. You can’t learn how to do all this stuff overnight. You are doing amazing, and me and Rachel couldn’t be anything but proud of you.”

“I grew up on a homestead. I should be able to take care of myself. Wynonna traveled the world.” Waverly protested.

“Waves. You grew up with one drunk neglectful parent for years. No one taught you, or any of you sisters, how to run a house. Your older sisters had to make dinner out of expired Halloween candy. Wynonna still thinks Twizzlers go with mashed potatoes. Trust me, no one takes care of themselves any better than you.”

Waverly actually managed a slight laugh at the memory of her sister’s ‘cooking’. 

“I love you Waverly, anxiety and all.”

They laid down, Waverly held tightly in Nicole’s arms for a little while. Just letting the panic wash away and the warmth of her lover soak in. 

Once she felt the time was right, Nicole carried her to the bath. 

At first, Waverly was a little annoyed at her warm, happy place being disturbed. That annoyance was quickly replaced with gratitude though, once she was lowered into the hot, calming waters.

Nicole stripped and joined her moments later. 

Neither one spoke anything. Things just naturally evolved from relaxing in the water, to kissing and touching. The nearly stealing hot water shares with the body of her lover helped wash away Waverly’s fears and pains like nothing she had ever had before. This, it occurred to her, was what it meant to have a safety net, a family.

Time moved slowly from there. Neither one of them had any specific intent. They just casually explored each other’s bodies as felt natural.

Eventually, Nicole dipped under the water.

Waverly released a slow sigh as she felt the redhead kissing down her legs and gently teasing her thighs. She did this for a while, intermittently coming up for water, and occasionally moving up her body as well. 

In time, she finally slipped between Waverly’s thighs. She had not done this much, so the Earp girl found it strange, albeit relaxing. The fact that her tongue was not warmer than the water meant that the sensations blended together more. Each individual touch and movement was harder to distinguish. Accompanying this with the fact her body was literally floating, the whole thing had a dreamier feel to it. She was able to just close her eyes and feel a warm pleasure building up inside her.

Nicole didn’t rush anything. For what may have been minutes or hours on end she just idly worked her tongue around Waverly’s outer lips. Working more to relax her than anything else. Both of them felt an incredible calmness and serenity in this.

The water had nearly cooled by the time began to gently work her fingers inside, and focused her tongue more towards her lover’s sweet spot. 

With how tired and relaxed Waverly was, her crest was not a blinding wave of pleasure, but more like a shuddering warmth pulsing through her body. She felt something akin a blanket wrapping around her and guiding her into a gentle rest. Her body tensed up just a little, raising her belly out of the water, and then fell fully limp. 

Nicole came up, finally for more than a quick breath. She kissed her tired girl on the forehead, and stepped out of the bath. 

Moments later, Waverly felt herself being lifted again, and wrapped in a real, warm fuzzy towel. She was carried out to the bed, and tucked under the blankets,

“So let’s try again tomorrow, alright?” Nicole whispered.

“Yeah.” Waverly gave her a tired, but sincere smile. “I think tomorrow will be alright.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> Writing the anxiety attack wasn’t hard, at least coming up with what to say. I have more than enough experience there. Including the lovely intrusive violent ideation that can lead to guilt spirals. 
> 
> But let’s not focus on that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review if you did, or have anything to say at all. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
